


Moment of Bliss

by Bullet_Pirouette



Series: Little Big Love [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: Alexa needs time alone after losing the RAW Women’s Title at SummerSlam and Braun will give her as much as she needs. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it… Alexa Bliss/Braun Strowman, set after SummerSlam 2018, 19th August 2018.





	Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t as light-hearted as the first two in the series and not as long either, but it serves the purpose of getting Braun and Alexa to a particular point before the start of the second season of Mixed Match Challenge.

A loss was hard to swallow, Braun knew that as well as anyone. A loss in a title match was even worse and a loss in a title match at the second biggest pay-per-view in the WWE calendar was almost unbearable. Alexa needed time and Braun would give her as much time as she needed.

He just wished it didn’t mean quite so much time where they were apart.

Alexa had barely spoken to him since she’d lost the Women’s Title to Ronda Rousey at SummerSlam. They’d slept in separate rooms in the hotel that night, the first time they’d done so in a long time, and Alexa had spent the entirety of RAW the following evening avoiding everyone as much as she possibly could. He’d caught up with her briefly after the show had gone off air. She’d apologised and said she was going to go home for a few days to get her head straight. He’d kissed her and told her to take as long as she needed. She’d promised to call him.

Now it was six days later and he was still waiting for a call.

He’d thought about calling her but that would have defeated the whole idea of giving her time and space so he’d dismissed the idea just as quickly. But he couldn’t deny that he missed her. The bed felt empty without her and even stepping off the plane in Toronto without Five Feet of Fury at his side had felt wrong.

Braun walked into the lobby of the hotel the company had arranged for them, sighed and finally caved and pressed send on the text he’d been debating sending. He didn’t ask how she was, he didn’t push her for information, he didn’t ask her to come back or ask to see her. He just sent three simple words.

_I miss you_

It didn’t sum up his feelings, it didn’t even come close. Whoever had coined the phrase ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’, Braun decided, was either a genius, a sociopath or probably a little bit of both. He cared deeply about Alexa, he had done ever since they’d been partnered for the Mixed Match Challenge and maybe even a little before that, but now he knew it was more than that. It was more than just caring, maybe even…

His phone buzzed as it received a message and for a moment, Braun got his hopes up, before he saw it was a message from his phone network about a new limited edition deal and he nearly threw his phone across the lobby in frustration.

“Sir?” The man behind the reception counter looked nervous and Braun realised he must have looked as angry as he felt.

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head and walking over to the desk. “It’s been a long day.”

“Not a problem, sir,” the man replied, giving the polite smile of someone experienced in customer service. “Can I take a name?” The guy must have been relatively new, most of the staff in the hotels the WWE used on a regular basis knew the wrestlers who frequented them. It also showed that he wasn’t a wrestling fan, but Braun decided not to hold that against him.

“Braun Strowman.” The receptionist’s hands hovered over his keyboard but he didn’t actually type anything. Instead, he gave a strange smile and handed Braun his room key without checking the name.

“Room 214, Mr Strowman. Have a very pleasant evening.” There was something about the knowing smile he gave as he said it that made Braun uneasy.

“Thanks,” he said cautiously, picking up his suitcase and heading for the stairs. “I’ll try.”

X

Between the lobby and the second floor of the building, Braun received five text messages, none of which were from Alexa. There was another advert from the network, one from his mother wishing him luck for tomorrow and three separate invitations from his RAW co-stars to go out for drinks later. He declined them all. He didn’t feel in a partying mood. He reached his room, pocketed his phone and swiped the key to unlock the door. Alexa would reply when she was ready.

As he stepped inside, the first thing that hit him was the smell, an overpowering aroma of exotic fruit that seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. He took another step in to the room, frowning, and closed the door behind him. And then he heard a whimper, a soft, sexual sound from a voice he recognised.

Now he knew why the smell seemed familiar – Alexa’s new mango flavour body scrub.

He left his suitcase by the door and stepped further in to the room until he could lay eyes on her.

Alexa was lying on her stomach on the bed. The sheets covered her from the waist down but she was naked from what he could see. One of her arms disappeared under her and he could see it moving slightly, in time to the gentle rocking of her hips under the sheets. Her other hand fisted the pillow and her eyes were closed, although the sultry smile on her lips made him pretty sure she knew he was there.

He wanted to interrupt her, to rush across the room and scoop her up in his arms, to kiss her all over and finish what she’d started. But he held back. Watching Alexa masturbate always got him turned on, he knew it and he knew she knew it too, which he suspected was why she hadn’t stopped. She’d used that knowledge to great effect in nights gone by, when he’d said he was too tired. Alexa would just sit back, spread her legs wide and stroke herself until he was hard and needed her more than oxygen. Not that he needed much encouragement right now, just the sight of her was enough to stir something inside him. He slipped a hand into his trousers and took hold of his cock, stroking himself in time with her movements. Alexa shifted her legs slightly and the sheets dropped below her bare ass. A soft groan escaped Braun’s lips before he could even try and stop it and he saw Alexa’s smile widen. She had a considerable head start on him and before long her hips bucked and she came with a sensual moan.

“Braun…”

He had to make a conscious effort to stop his hand before he took himself over the edge and they went back to square one. The way she said his name was divine.

Alexa lay there for a long time, panting into the pillow, before she reached out and patted the bed. Braun crossed the room silently and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his, it was warm and her fingertips were wet. He held her hand for a moment before he shifted his position, lying back on the bed so she could curl in against his side. He slid one arm around her, stroking her back, and kissed her forehead.

“I missed you,” he whispered. She giggled and ran her fingers along his lower lip. He licked them clean without hesitation, savouring the taste of her.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I left.”

“It’s ok.”

“I just needed to be alone.” He gave her a little squeeze.

“Honestly, it’s ok. I’m just glad your back.” She sighed against his chest and shook her head.

“I don’t know why I took it so badly,” she said. “I knew I was going to lose. I just…” She faltered. “I felt like I deserved it, like the isolation had to be my punishment for losing. Don’t say it,” she said quickly, before Braun could speak. “I know, it’s stupid.” He kissed her again.

“The results are what they are. How many times have you told me that?” She nodded.

“I know. I thought if I went home and cleared my head I’d feel better but I felt lonely without you. I probably should have called ahead but I wanted to surprise you.” She laughed. “I convinced the guy on reception I was your wife, it was the only way he’d give me a key to your room.” Braun thought of the knowing look the receptionist had given him when he’d handed over the room key.

“That explains an awful lot.” Alexa gave a sheepish grin.

“So if someone from WWE management comes around asking why they’re getting billed for double occupancy in your room…”

“…I’m sure I’ll think of something.” He continued to stroke her back. “God, I missed you, Alexa.” She pressed herself closer to him and he could feel her nipples through his shirt.

“I needed to be alone,” she whispered. “But now I need to be with you.”

He nodded, rolled her gently on to her back and kissed his way down her body, his tongue taking long, lavish licks across her breasts, before working his way down across her belly and down between her legs. Alexa let out a whimper as he flicked her clit with his tongue, before she nudged his head with her thigh. He glanced up at her and she shook her head.

“No,” she whispered. “I need you inside me, Braun.” She sensed his hesitation. Normally when they had sex it was slow and sensuous but just this once, she needed it fast and rough. “Just fuck me,” she continued. She cupped his cheeks and guided his head back up, level with hers. “Please Braun, I want this. I _need_ this.” He looked her in the eye and saw her sincerity. He leaned in and kissed her passionately before he stood, stripping off his own clothes. Alexa licked her lips as he stood before her naked and she could see he was as aroused as she was. “There’s condoms in the top drawer,” she said, nodding at the bedside cabinet. Braun retrieved one wordlessly and put it on.

He lay back down on the bed, slipping his arms under Alexa so he could lift her round so she was straddling him. Because of their vast height difference it was easier and more comfortable for them both for Alexa to be on top, but again she stopped him with a shake of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him over so he was on top of her.

“Please Braun, I don’t want to be in control tonight.” He looked at her, unsure, but she nodded, kissed him and guided him in to her. He stifled a groan as he felt her soft warmth around him and felt her breath on his neck.

The position was unfamiliar and he wasn’t entering her as deeply as he would have done normally but the different angle brought its own rewards. Braun kept a controlled pace, bracing himself on his arms so that he wasn’t pressing all his weight on Alexa. She clung to him, rolling her hips in time with his, punctuating each movement with a little gasp that he felt more than heard.

“Please Braun,” she groaned softly into the curve of his neck. “Make me come.” He wanted to hold out, wanted to pleasure her the way she wanted and deserved to be pleasured but he came undone at her words. She came with him, her body shuddering underneath him. The strength went from his arms and he rolled off her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against him. They lay for a while panting, Braun idly stroking Alexa’s back and kissing her neck. Her skin tasted of mango and she was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. She let out a contented sigh, her breath tickling his chest, and he held her, unwilling to let go of her again.

“I love you, Alexa,” he whispered. Those were the words he’d wanted to put in his message earlier. They were the words that summed up his feelings. He didn’t just care about her, he loved her. They’d both been deliberately skirting around the L word in case it put a jinx on their relationship. But he knew that there was far more to their relationship than just casual sex and he could tell from Alexa’s subtler mannerisms when they were together that she felt the same.

“I love you too Braun,” she whispered back. She shifted against him, snuggling closer to his chest. “I’m sorry I made you say it first.”

“You didn’t.” She looked up at him, frowning. Braun leaned down and kissed her lips gently. “You told me you loved me in your sleep the night before SummerSlam,” he admitted. “I didn’t say anything at the time because I wanted to be the one who said it first.” Alexa gave him a tired smile.

“To say you’re known as the Monster Among Men, you’re really just a hopeless romantic.”

“And to say you’re known as Five Feet of Fury, you’re really just a…”

“Sex kitten?” she suggested. Braun chuckled.

“I thought you hated that nickname?” Alexa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I do,” she murmured sleepily. “But I kind of like the way you say it.” She yawned. “You’re the only person I know who can say ‘kitten’ and make it sound like ‘goddess’…”


End file.
